totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:S.S. Total Drama
Winner Guessing Contest One guess per user. The winner may create a character for a possible next season. In case there isn't a next season, I still have to think of a decent prize. Anamaria- Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese! 04:32, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Antonio- Carlos- Cillian-Reddy: Awesomer Than You--All Fan Mail Goes Here!--SHAMELESS ADVERTISING 22:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Cleo- [[User:FameFlame|'You can blow my whistle baby, ']]whistle baby... 17:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Dominic- For the lolz. Toadgamer80We ain't gotta rush, just take it slow. 22:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Foreman- Howzaboudit. Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 15:34, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Halle- [[User:Brunosomebody|'It's a me, Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'And I don't have anything']] 21:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Inna- BFDI Is the best 09:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Lana- [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 22:28, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Lance-Eh..I like him -w- Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Lizzie- Louie- Hey I'm Ginger... Literally! Gingers Forever! 15:55, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Link: GingerFish. Mallory- --You shoot me down, but I won't fall 11:48, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Mathew- Meredith- Patricia- Ryan- ~ RPs&'''Writes!♪Dakota♫'Talks'&''' 19:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Terry- Back to normal siggy for the JoFan XD 11:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Xavier- We found dove in a soapless place... 00:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat Yay. Finally you revelead this :P Can't wait to see the characters, and for the story. :D [[User:Brunosomebody|'It's a me, Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'And I don't have anything']] 19:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Loved the first chapter. :D My favorites are Lizzie, Halle, Mallory, Cillian, Lance, Anamaria, Xavier, Cleo and Inna. :D And Chris is awesome as always. xD I also loved Gull's team. :D Can't wait for the next chapter. :D [[User:Brunosomebody|'It's a me, Bruno!']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'And I don't have anything']] 21:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry , I got so happy I got a completely unexpected reader I forgot to reply you. I have plots for all of those characters (or have I?), so I can't wait to see how you will like them as it goes. Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 00:05, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I read this for randomness, and I absolutely loved it! :D :o I rarely comment on stories...xD This chapter was great, I really loved all the interesting characters. :3 My faves are Lance, Xavier, and Terry for sure! I can't wait to see how this story goes! :3 Got it memorized? Got what memorized? 23:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) OMG, I got a completely unexpected reader! Thanks for reading it, Alfan ^_^ I'm glad you liked it, as I wanted to use some pretty unique characters, even though there are some clichés. You will see what I have planned for those three. If you want to be notified about new chapters, I have a subscriber list. Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 23:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't really read a lot of fic's XDDD on here, because I'm always busy and stuff, but I really love this fic. I love almost every character and only Anamaria (scary much?), Carl (d-bag -_-), and Louise (...creepy as hell D:) are the character's I no likey. I LOVED LOVED Terry (A WRITER LIKE WE ARE :D), Lance (funny as hell!), Patricia (who reminds me of Courtney LMAO), Lana (who is a lot like me at times, IK IK it's sad LOL), Lizzie (WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!...sorry LMAO), Foreman (male Eva all grown up LMAO), Antonio (he could be used for comic relief XDD), Halle (Jo 2.0 I hope >:D), Xavier (unique sauce :3), Inna (EXCERCISE 1, 2, 3! LMAO XDDD), and Cleo (please have her be a video gamer epic sauce character LMAO). I just love ALL OF THESE PEOPLE :D They are so unique :D, all I ask is that...Louise leaves D:...he's creepy ;( Back to normal siggy for the JoFan XD 04:51, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for reading, JoFan. I'm glad you liked all those characters, and I understand why you dislike the other ones, Anamaria was much less popular than I thought XD Lana is a lot like me at times too, so don't worry. I tried to make the cast unique, even though characters like Inna, for example, already exist. As for Louie, he is creepy but he doesn't mean to... Or does he? Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 12:40, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Wow, Mana. I loved this! I mean, I expected a story by you to be terrible, (jk) and this is really good. I hope you can keep these chapters comin', and make Foreman win (for me). Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 15:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Trey, I'm glad you liked it. I will certanily not cancel it, I planned this story too much to just give up. As for Foreman, we will see... Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 15:50, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Wow, great chapter. :D Patricia really hates Carlos. I'm looking fowad to this conflict. >:3 I laughed at the Mallory's spying Lance scene. Mallory is such a pervy. xD Anamaria is awesome. It seems I'm the only one who likes her, though. :( Boring challenge. :p Poor Terry, it wasn't her fault. I didn't expected Cillian to be eliminated so early. :O I thought he was going to be kind of a antagonist. xD And just one more thing... Chicken! :D [[User:BrunoSomebody|'I']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'am']] 03:15, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bruno! It looks like you're the only Anamaria fan out there. The challenge was boring, but I suck at writing sports themed challenges. Cillian's elimination was a surprise? Yay! :D Chicken Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 01:46, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Just read chapter two and needless to say, I liked it XDDD. I'm a bit sad that Cillian is gone, though it is a surprise DX XDDD. Eh, I'll live LMAO. Carlos....must go >~> I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. But if you can't handle me at my worse, you sure as hell don't deserve my best. 04:06, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks JoFan. It was quite a surprise for me to know that people liked Cillian, I thought he would be one of those middle-of-the-road characters in people's rankings. We'll see about Carlos... ;) Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 14:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Great chapter. :D I really liked all the stuff in the beggining, and I loved the challenge. :D xD at the reference. And the challenge, it was just awesome. Reference again? :P I like Inna and Foreman, and now I'm shipping FxI. xD Now that I could see more of them, my top five is currently Anamaria, Mallory, Lance, Inna and Xavier. I thought Anamaria was going to be eliminated. Then, I thought it was going to be Patricia. :P Antonio, I thought he was going to have a bigger plot with the girls. :P I liked him, but he wasn't my favorite, so I don't really care about his elimination. And I felt bad for Anamaria... why there's no chicken arcade? :( [[User:BrunoSomebody|'"I'm Selfish,']] [[User talk:BrunoSomebody|'impatient and']] 22:28, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Bruno, that was my favorite chapter to write so far. I'm a big fan of the reference, I just hope the creator of Alex never reads this story :P The challenge wasn't much of a reference, but I asked O and Toad for permission. I hope you're happy you can see more of Anamaria, oh Anamaria's sole fan :P Antonio would have a plot, but I found a good reason for his elimination and went with it. And there really should be a chicken arcade... Chickener? Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 22:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I liek Anamaria, too! But of course, I'm liking Carlos's strategicalnessability. I also am shipping Finna. (ForemanxInna) Trey. It's short for Treyquisha. 23:23, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Anamaria got two fans! Knowing Rhonda, she might get a third XD I didn't expect people shipping Finna. Maybe I'll do something about it... Maybe. Manatee12"That's a "step"-ladder." 23:34, August 2, 2012 (UTC) I liked the first chapter very much. Can’t tell who is my favorite yet, but they all seem like a very enjoyable cast. I loved the messed up cue cards XD Ryan was pretty nice, Mallory was pretty ok, and I like Mathew. Meredith was funny and enjoyable. I’m interested to see what Cillain will do that is mischievous. I feel bad for Lana and was funny, but I also find her a little awkward :P Not sure how I feel about Lance, he was funny but a bully. I like Halle’s confidence and Dominic was pretty hilarious. Lizzie was pretty hilarious and Louie…made me feel uncomfortable. Inna seems pretty nice, and I loved Foreman being right behind her to give her a scare. Terry was nice, and Antonio was funny too. Glad everyone wasn’t affected by his looks. Loved Patricia’s honesty about Chris. Why doesn’t he raise his eyebrows? Xavier is hilarious and I HAVE to know what is in that box. XDD Anamaria is super funny! Ok, Carlos is so a parody of Boston Rob. I love Patricia’s reaction to him. Cleo seems likable, and I like Dominic’s attraction to her :P Love the Gull reference in the team name. And I love how Cleo breaks the fourth wall with that line; “They get an awesome name complete with a reference and we are clam chowders?” I love the fake ship too :P Classic Chris indeed. XD And yay Total Drama Tokyo reference. And chapter two was just great! I MUST know what is in Xavier’s box. Please tell me we will find out :P XDD at Dominic calling him a nerd and the Over Nine Thousand reference. Yay Meredith and Patricia forming an alliance! They are going to need it. XDD at the scene of Mallory and Lance. I didn’t realize Lance was gay. I mean his biography said women weren’t is thing…but somehow I did not jump to the conclusion he was gay. …I’m really slow :P But what was even more hilarious then Mallory and Lance at the hot tub was Mallory overhearing them. XDDDD Her jumping to that conclusion is too funny. "I knew there was something going on between these two, but Carlos? I can't accept it, he is a married man!" XDDDD That is a hilarious conclusion to jump too. XDD Again, for Anamaria getting sick when the boat isn’t moving. And her crazy dead fish. She should name her dead fish :P Cillian is up to trouble. Putting glue in shampoo is classic though. I love how it seems like the towel is going to get stuck then…her hair fine :P Why does Lana keep calling Terry the wrong name? Is it plot important or just a joke? I would say maybe just a joke, but it is someone specific so maybe not? Was not expecting the bottle to be hand lotion. XD Poor Terry and her hands :P The boat getting stuck was pretty funny. The challenge was somewhat anti-climatic, but in the beginning it had plenty of tension. I’m glad Cleo pointed out it was anti-climatic though :P Louie was awkward. And nice shameless advertising with Illana Santana :P As creepy as Louie is, I did feel bad when Mallory made fun of him. The elimination was cool. The Lifesaver Of Losers, I like it! I figured Cillian would go when he was in the final 2, since Terry seemed to have plot importance. Still didn’t expect him to go yet though. Curious to figure out Halle knew it was him. It was probably just that obvious :P And as you can tell from feelings about the past two chapters, I thought three…was bad. JK of course, I loved it! I like your intro. It was very funny, a lot funnier than most intros in Total Drama fanfics. Who is VelvetCupcakes? I am seriously suspicious now. The male alliance seems to be interesting. Getting Mallory to join seems super funny based on her reaction. So Mathew knew Lance was gay? I’m curious as to why that makes Carlos uncomfortable. I wonder if it is a specific reason or he is just uncomfortable. Inna trying to help was both sweet, and utterly hilarious. I can’t wait to see how this goes :) Ryan wanting to help Lana was soooo sweet! I’m totally pairing them now, so you have been warned. Poor Antonio. Women are so crazy :P Mallory didn’t react like I thought, but I guess she knew it was an alliance so it was ok. I love how she assumes he has a secret lair too. Dominic and Cleo are pretty funny interacting together. XDD at the comic and manga references. And at the phrase son of monkey’s uncle. I’m so going to use that! Is the arcade challenge a reference to Total Drama Arcade? Either way I liked it! Dominic would chose Cammy Carly. The crane challenge was funny! Meredith going for the biggest prize was very funny, partially because it is true. And of course Xavier’s box tells him how. What is in that box? Quimberly? XDDDD I love Anamaria. Her love of chicken is awesome. Can’t believe Louie beat someone, though Ryan probably just let him win. Lance says that happens all the time to build climax but it actually didn’t in the basketball challenge :P Well Patricia had a meltdown. A professional skee ball player would be an awesome job though. What does Foreman mean he can’t run? Like physically it is impossible? I thought he ran in the basketball challenge. Carlos is a pretty strategic player, I’ll give him that. I wasn’t sure who to expect to go. I’m glad it wasn’t Anamaira though. But her putting her marshmallow in her bra was weird. I’m glad Patricia stayed. No offense to Antiono, but he seems like he would get old soon. Anyway, the chapter was really great Mana! I’m loving the story :D You are seriously talented! Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese! 05:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Yay, my first huge Rhonda's comment! Thank you for writing it, I'm glad you liked the story. It seems like Louie makes everyone uncomfortable, the funny thing is that he is based on someone, and that person makes people uncomfortable all the time. Lana calls Terry VelvetCupcakes because she is used to it, since it's her screen name for writing mystery novels. I also love the "son of a monkey's uncle" expression, I heard it somewhere and I found it really funny. The second challenge wasn't exactly a reference, but it was obviously inspired by TDArcade, I even asked O and Toad for permission... Silly me :P Foreman can't run because it's mentioned in his bio that he has a pin in his left leg, he is able to run, but he has problems. I try to make Anamaria do some crazy unexpected stuff, she is fun to write for. Onec again, thank you for the comment and the nice things you said! ^_^ Manatee12"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 14:28, August 11, 2012 (UTC) WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY? D: I hate you, Mana. >_> Jk :p But yeah, you knew Anamaria was my fave. D: Now I'm just sad. Hmm... as for the actual chapter, it was pretty good. I liekd the challenge, and the recap with Chef. :PI liked Mallory more this chapter, and Lizzie is just hilarious. xD I just hated the elimination. This will be officially the Chicken Month, in memory of Anamaria. :P and my last name is really hard to pronounce." — Bruno 00:22, August 16, 2012 (UTC) The reason why she was eliminated is simple, she would eventually get old, and her jokes would get repetitive. Chef doing the recap was a way not to make them boring, and I'm glad you klike Mallory even more now, I hope she fills the empty space Anamaria left in your heart Manatee12]]"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 00:30, August 16, 2012 (UTC) So, the first chapter without Anamaria... Lana is so obssesed with Terry. It's like if me and Chelsea were in a reality show. :P I sense drama. And I'm still shipping Inna and Foreman. I loved the challenge, those truth or dare challenges are always fun. xD Halle's dare... O_o Dominic is pretty cray-cray. :P And I still don't know what was in that box. >_> I was surprised by that, I thought Xavier would go far with his box. Though, I always thought it would be a mystery that would never be solved, and I was right. :P I'm sad Xavier left, but I'm also scared of him. D: I feel this story isn't over, though. And... ancestral spirits? *faints* :P Dominic's elimination was predictable after he went cray-cray over the box. So, that was a great chapter, and by far, the biggest twist yet. ;) "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 21:23, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Halle's dare was ment to be disturbing at least XD Yeah, Xavier's box's contents were always meant to be a mystery that may or may not be revealed ;) Dominic was meat to be eliminated on the next episode, but I felt that eliminating him now wouldn't make any difference. I wrote a twist, yay! I hope I can keep twists coming... Or maybe the twist is that there won't be twists anymore :O Manatee12"All hail the Funyarinpa!" 21:37, August 22, 2012 (UTC) I really loved these past chapters Mana! This is such good writing! XDD I loved Chef giving the intro. It was spot on to his character, and I love how he forgets the title of the show XDD. Poor Lizzie, she wants to be loved D: And sadly, she is out of options, because Foreman is going to hook up with Inna :P And speaking of couples I wish would happen, Ryan asking Lana to come in was so cute! And hilarious. Man, Patrica really is a pessimist. I can be too and I often say I am being realistic, so I guess a realist and a pessimist are the same thing :P Which I guess means life is really negative D: I admit Louie is creepy, but I think he doesn’t know what sexy means or he at least didn’t mean to offend Mallory. …I can’t believe I’m actually siding with Louie on this O-o Ok, no need to yell at Lana. I mean, if you would have let her explain it was because they were all sleeping you might think twice. I can only imagine how Lana will feel with Terry against her and Halle agreeing. Wonder how Lizzie and Mallory got to talking about Lizzie’s cousins. And I don’t think alliances are necessarily evil. I mean some things aren’t called alliances but could be classified as them. Like a group of friends won’t vote for each other and will vote together to make sure they stay. That is technically an alliance. And an alliance for voting off bad guys is good right? Just wondering if Lizzie has ever thought that :P XDDD Of course the challenge is to make Chris breakfast :P Mango chicken juice sounds tasty actually. And Dominic, Y U No agree with the box? The box knows all. The box for president! Patricia seems like she has a hard time being friends with Meredith, or being friendly in general. I kinda feel bad for her, but at the same time, I feel she is being hurtful to Meredith. And XDDD at accidently stabbing with the knife :P XDD Chris being Jewish. I could see that if he was a stereotypical Jew. Stereotypical Jews do love to save money. And for some reason I don’t like Halle. Maybe it is because she seems against Lana, and I’m relating way too much with Lana. Is relating to Lana a bad thing? :/ Either way, I kind of felt like Halle’s comment about who needs two people to make a milkshake maybe sort of a reference or jab towards how in other fics, sometimes people will work on activities together when they really wouldn’t need to (Though it maybe done for a scene of humor or plot). XDD Maybe I’m overthinking that comment, but if it was I think that was really clever. If not, then I need to stop thinking so much :P The scene between Carlos, Mathew and Lance felt awkward to me :P I think it did feel that way to them too though. I guess what Lance said about himself is true, “I'm not here to break all the stereotypes or any crap like that, I'm here for the million dollar prize." That is actually another clever reference or jab to how if a character in Total Drama fanfictions represent some demographic or has a disability they usually join Total Drama to break stereotypes or show they can do things as any regular person can. Again, not sure if it was suppose to be taken that way but that is what I got. You are very clever Mana :P Foreman and Inna are super funny together. XDD When Foreman said health is mainstream, I thought of him dressed as Diamond from Total Drama: Pacific Island. And oh my god, Foreman did express happiness :O XDD I love how he tells Inna to just shut up. And of course Inna makes a health shake. XDDD I love how Chris treats himself with his cabin. It is exactly in character. The whole scene was funny! I wasn’t surprised when Chris liked the health shake. Oh Anamaria, why? Why did you reveal you were in a secret alliance and were voting off Carlos? It was a hilarious scene, but WHY? XDDD That whole alliance scene between them was really funny though :P Anamaria is so my spirit animal. I have decided that. I wasn’t going to comment on the other chapter yet, but I couldn’t help myself, I love this story! :3 Poor Lana :( She clearly is a fan of Terry’s writing, who must be that alter ego she was obsessed with. Is that alter ego a fanfic writer? XD For some reason I reached that conclusion. Anyway, now Halle is living the dream Lana most likely would have loved. XDDD Yay more Inna and Foreman! They are too funny together! I do feel bad that Foreman crashed through the floor though. It shattered the dock and his self-confidence D: XDDD The hot tub scene was very funny. I can see why Patricia got upset about Lance not being ranked, her being bisexual. XDDD I love how silly Meredith is, especially during this scene. And that joke about Lance at the end was funny :P I must know what is in that box too! It’s probably Quimberly :P And I kind of wanted to see what Carlos was going to say. Oh well. At least the ship has finally left!Truth and Dare? I always get nervous about these challenges because you know something big is going to be revealed. But you have to read through it all to find out, while the tension builds. It’s still pretty clever challenge, and I do like them, I just get so nervous for some reason :P Carlos’ strategy about choosing dares was pretty smart. XD And I had no idea what a bault is. But now it kind sounds tasty. That was actually a pretty clever question for Lance. I didn’t think it could be part of his strategy. XDDD Xavier gave such a clever answer. O-o and Halle’s challenge was so weird. But Xavier is gone :O I still don’t get what is in the box nor what Xavier means by ancestral sprits. But I still want too really know. Ok, so Terry is a popular mystery writer on a mystery website, and Lana really admires her work. I kind of get where Lana is coming from, and feel bad for her D: I’m curious to see why Terry fainted though… And Dominic left…Eh, I don’t really care as much as about Xavier leaving. I can’t wait to see where this leads! I’m so excited for the next chapter Mana :D! Aw, your simple innocence is one of the most attractive things about you! You're like a kitten! A kitten that doesn't speak Japanese! 03:50, August 27, 2012 (UTC)